Trends
by Lover-of-all-things-special
Summary: Since when did dating humans become a trend? Well when doesn't really matter any more. It's the newest trend, one Christopher has fought to avoid. But when his friend sets him up on a blind date will his resolve stand.
1. Prologue

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM****NOT****STEPHENIE MEYER AND THEREFORE I DO ****NOT**** OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE BOOKS. FURTHERMORE IF HER CHARACTERS ARE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY IT IS HOW ****I**** PERCIEVED THEM, HOW I THINK THEY WOULD ACT OR REACT IN THE GIVEN SITUATIONS AND IS NOT ENDORCED BY STEPHENIE MEYER OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE SHE WORKS WITH**

**THANK YOU! I hope that you enjoy the story! Please review.**

Prologue

"Christopher Lagavis you stop right this instant and come back here!" Aubrey yelled after me stomping her foot in rage. We were alone on the back street behind the club. I turned to her, though not out of obedience, I merely wondered why I should spend my time with _her_.

"And why should I?" I spoke quietly, knowing my words would just reach her ears.

"Because," She said as she walked toward me, her voice softened but her features remained angry. "We need to talk about," I Closed the gap between us in three quick strides.

"We need to talk about NOTHING!" My voice was still quiet though I had taken on some of her anger. I could feel it rising from the pit of my stomach, I had to control myself. I took a deep breath and spoke through my teeth. "You were a mistake. Get that through your head and get out of my life." Under the dim lighting of the lone street lamp I could see tears forming in her eyes. But I didn't care.

"Oh sweetie," her voice and features both completely calm, "that was not a mistake, it was beautiful. You and I both know that." She reached out to touch my arm but I pulled away.

"You are Delusional." I spat at her knowing this would cause her tears to spill over. I pivoted on my feet and was at my car in two seconds flat. As I put the car into drive I saw her fall to her knees sobbing.

It's not like I'm a horrible man, please don't think that. I did this all for her own good. Aubrey can be, well I guess I said it already, a bit delusional at times. This was one of those times. She is just not the girl for me. Why? Well because I'm not actually a man. I'm a Vampire and she is a human. I know things are different these days, but I guess I'm old fashioned. Ever since Edward Cullen fell in love with and married his human, who is now a Vampire by the way, every Vamp I know has been running into town to find their soul mate. That's just not the type of_ man_ I am. I met Aubrey by accident about six months ago. You see I didn't know she was going to be a human. The second she walked in I knew she was human, but by then it was too late. It all started because of my friend Dex. He has been my friend for one hundred and sixty-eight years; I never thought he would involve me with a human. So Dex told me he had a date and that he needed a wing man for the girls friend. He sounded a little off when he said this but I just assumed that the friend was ugly. Yes Vampires can be ugly. How was I supposed to know he wanted to date humans? My problem now is I was too polite for my own good. But let's start at the beginning.

So Dex drags me into this bar. It was mostly filled with humans, but there were two or three Vamps (vegetarians like us no doubt) so at first I wasn't alarmed. We grabbed a table in the middle of the smoke filled room and waited for Cassandra (Dexs' Date) and Aubrey to show. When they did Dex pointed them out and the first thing I notices was their scent, the second thing was their heartbeats.

"You are so dead!" I muttered to Dex under my breath when they walked in.

"Yeah I figured, but just go along with it please." He whispered back just before the girls reached the table. We stood to receive the humans. I knew the blonde one had to be for Dex; he always had a thing for blondes. I looked at the other one, Aubrey, her deep black hair rested nicely on her shoulders. I took a half second to finish appraising her and decided I could go along with this 'date' for a few hours.

"Fine." I said to Dex too quick and quiet for either of the girls to notice. Dex smiled his response and held out the chair for Cassandra. Following his lead I pulled out the chair across from mine for Aubrey, I was careful to do this slowly for all the human eyes present. I gestured my hand to the seat indicating that she should sit, but she just gawked at me. This I was used to, humans are so silly the way they think Vampires are beautiful angels. If only they knew we are angels of death. So since she was staring I decided to stare back and as I did I felt a small amount of anger budding inside of me. This girl could not be more than nineteen years of age, twenty at the most, and Dex wanted me to court her! Ha, would she be so eager if she knew I was really two hundred and eighty-three years of age? No, I doubt that she could find a _man_ so old appealing in any way. She was still staring. I cleared my throat loudly enough for each of the Vampires in the room to turn their heads in my direction, though I doubt their human companions had noticed. Luckily mine had and she finally took her cue to sit. I sat down across from her perhaps a bit more quickly than I should have but I was eager to get the night over with.


	2. Recovering

Chapter 1

Recovering

I was grateful that we were at a bar and that I could order a water I knew I wouldn't touch. Dex ordered the same and the girls both ordered Strawberry Daiquiris, Aubrey's was virgin, and I knew I had guessed right about her age.

"Don't you drink?" Aubrey asked me as the waitress whisked away to get our drinks.

"Oh, not anymore. I'm a recovering alcoholic." It was the first thing that came to mind. It was partly true if you replaced the idea of alcohol with that of human blood. In that case I had been _sober_ for two hundred years.

"Oh," she replied quietly. "So how old are you?" She changed the subject.

"Twenty-eight." That's how old I was when I was turned anyway. "And you?"

"I just turned twenty." The smile that appeared on her face suggested that this was some type of accomplishment for her. I couldn't help but smile at that fact and I think she misread my intention.

"Aubrey is the baby of our group." Cassandra said turning her attention to me for the first time. "You be careful with her." She threw Aubrey a wink and I think she meant to glare at me. It was completely unconvincing.

"He is the perfect gentleman." Dex assured her, "I on the other hand am not." I saw him flash his teeth at her and she gazed at him as if he were a piece of meat. I grinned at the irony. Behind us the pool table opened up. The meaningless banter was starting to bore me so I suggested we play doubles. The girls liked this idea and assured us that neither one had ever played before, but I saw them exchange a glance that suggested otherwise.

"Sounds great! Cassandra and I will wipe the floor with Aubrey and you." Dex was up first from the table and led the way to the back corner.

"ooh, babe will you show me how to hold the stick thing?" Cassandra said as she picked up the cue stick backwards.

"Sure thing, it's called a 'Cue Stick' and you're holding it backwards." Dex flipped the stick over so it was the right way and stood behind Cassandra. "Now Cassie you want to hold it about one third of the way to the end with your right hand." He positioned her hands. "And hold the tip between your middle and pointer fingers like this." _Cassie_ was certainly good at playing dumb; she had Dex right where she wanted him. Even though this was amusing to watch I couldn't believe Dex was being so irresponsible. Touching her bare skin like that, she was bound to notice how ice cold he was. Unless he had already told her about him, about us. No, he wouldn't have. Dex would never do something to imbecilic. Still she didn't seem surprised by his icy touch.

After Dex racked the balls I broke. Usually on a break I get all but two of the solid balls in, solids are my favorite, but since we were playing in public with humans I limited myself and did not pocket any of the balls. I hated limiting myself; it was just one more reason why hanging out with humans was so bad. Surprisingly enough Cassandra didn't pocket any ball either. Aubrey was up. She looked at me expectantly. What did she want the same demonstration Dex provided Cassandra? Yeah ok.

"Can you show me?" She asked her voice quiet. I liked that about her, Cassandra's voice was loud and harsh. Every time Aubrey spoke it was smooth and quiet. I picked up the cue stick.

"Sure," I bent over the table and aimed for no ball in particular. "You hold it like this, and then pick the ball you want to hit and line them up in your mind. Pull back and shoot." I mimicked how to aim and shoot then handed her the stick. She looked rather disappointed that I did not stand behind her and physically show her, but she took the cue stick and readied her shot. Her form was excellent, further proving my point that the girls didn't need any help with the game. Not with either of the games being played that night. She pocketed two balls at once and moved on for a third. I can't say I wasn't impressed.

"Well it doesn't look like you really needed my help." I chuckled as she shot and missed.

She shot me a smile; I think it was supposed to be sexy. "Looks like I do. Always room for improvement, right?"

"I think you preformed wonderfully." That might have been the moment I gave her the wrong idea because she lit up quickly and her smile touched her eyes.

"Why thank you Christopher." I was trying so hard to think about Aubrey as just another silly human but I couldn't help but notice that there was a twinkle in her eyes when she looked at me.

The rest of the night was much of the same. Cassandra really was no good at pool and Dex ended up having to pocket most of their balls. Aubrey and I won four out of the five games we played, we gave them the third one. All in all the night hadn't turned out so bad the worst part was actually the end. Cassandra had quite a bit to drink and insisted that Dex take her home. I was shocked when he agreed. I thought he was crazy. I knew he was crazy when he suggested I hitch a ride with Aubrey.

She looked at me hesitantly. "That sounds good to me." Her voice was soft like a flute. I really didn't want to but for some reason I couldn't say no to those beaming eyes and that soft voice.


	3. Exceptions

**Thanks for the Review. I hope to keep up with my posts, but I'm not sure exactly where I am taking this story. I have an idea of where it will go, just have to figure out how to get there. Please Review**

**Love Tash**

Chapter 2

Exceptions

It was the beginning of November so the nights were more than chilly. I donned my hooded sweatshirt and helped Aubrey put on her jacket. "Now now you two," I looked at Cassandra and Dex. "Don't go Doing anything I wouldn't do." Dex frowned; he knew that if he listened to me his night would be a short one indeed.

"You know what Chris," he grinned at me from behind Cassandra. He knew I hated be called Chris, I never made exceptions on my name. I threw him a glance and he smiled even wider. "I am so glad I'm not you. I can actually have fun tonight." He laughed and Cassandra giggled. I was glad to see Aubrey had much the same face as I probably did. I don't think she was too happy with the arrangements any more.

"You know Cass I haven't had anything to drink, and you could crash at my place if you want." Thank goodness this girl had some sense. Not like it helped any. Cassandra shot Aubrey a look that was a little more intimidating then the one she gave me earlier, but since she was drunk it was more comical then foreboding.

"Aubrey," She said quietly though I'm not sure why, even without the Vampire hearing Dex and I still would have heard. "I _want_ Dex to take me home."

"Well then kids, all is settled." He said patting me on the shoulder, "See you tomorrow Christopher." He chuckled and led Cassandra out of the bar to her car. "Oh and it was great meeting you Aubrey." He said as an afterthought, the door swung shut before she could reply.

After Cassandra and Dex left Aubrey and I stood at the table for a few moments. I figured I would at least walk her to her car, the neighborhood was not a bad one but you can never be too safe.

"Shall we?" I asked as I gestured toward the door. She looked at me hard, maybe she was sizing me up. I guess I'm not too scary looking because she nodded and headed for the door.

"My car is this way." She headed to the left of the bar. The parking lot was well lit, but empty. I followed Aubrey to her car and waited as she fiddled in her purse to find her keys.

"So where am I taking you." She asked politely, even with all the fun we had had tonight she was uncomfortable about being alone with me, and she should be. I liked that regardless of her uneasiness she wanted to do the right thing.

"Oh I don't live far, I'll just walk." I lied, just because she was offering didn't mean I had to accept. Aubrey was nice but the night had gone on long enough, the charade could end now. As a rule I put in place for myself I don't hang out with humans. I've heard stories where things can go very badly and the Volterra getting involved. I definitely don't need that.

"Oh, ok." Her sweet voice was quiet, like she was disappointed. "Well what's your phone number? I had a lot of fun tonight and I was thinking that we could hang out again sometime. There is this great pool hall I know of about fifteen minutes from here. We could go sometime." She looked up at me with those deep brown hopeful eyes. Uhg why couldn't I say no?

"Sure, give me your phone." She handed it to me and I typed in my phone number. I still don't hang out with humans, I figured when she called I could make up some excuse. She must have figured this because when I handed it back to her she said.

"Now Chris when I call I expect you to answer, and don't think you'll get away with flaking out on me either." She poked me in my chest. I really liked how confident she was. But I was going to have to stop liking things about Aubrey, she was a human. I chuckled as she unlocked the door to her Ford Focus.

"I promise I will answer." I said stepping back so she could open the door.

"And…" She prompted.

"And I will not _flake out_ on you either." The vocabulary they used these days makes me grin. And I did and she slid into her car.

"I really did have a good time tonight Chris, thank you." When she smiled at me I felt a fresh release of venom in my mouth. But it wasn't because I was hungry. Not that she didn't smell delectable and the way her head was crooked exposing a juicy looking vain in her neck was enticing, but this was something different. Something I wasn't used to.

"Your welcome Aubrey, I enjoyed tonight as well. Drive safe now." I waited for her to smile in response before shutting her door for her. I walked to the woods near the back of the bar, checking to see that no one was watching I launched myself into a run. I ran as fast as I could back to my house. When I got there I turned on one of the music channels that came with my cable plan and replayed the night in my mind. It wasn't a very long evening, just three and a half hours, but something happened in that time that confused me. What was it about Aubrey that was different than all the other humans I have come in contact with in the past? And what had caused the extra venom to form in my mouth? All I know is that normally I don't hang out with humans, and no one calls me Chris either. But I was going to hang out with Aubrey and I liked it when she called me Chris. I came to the conclusion that Aubrey was just one of those unavoidable exceptions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry this one doesn't have a lot of dialogue but it hit the length I was looking for. I racked my brain for a title to this chapter but couldn't think of one. If anyone has an idea please let me know. And please review, I just want to know if anyone is reading my story, Let me know what you think. **

**Also I mentioned a few things in here that I'm not sure if I need to disclaimer, so um if you recognize something I don't own it ;)**

Chapter 3

I spent the majority of the night sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. I only sat out of habit. Nothing good was on so I watched The Rundown and The Longest Yard until my sister showed up at around three-thirty a.m. This was not unusual, she showed up most nights only staying away when she found a really good book.

"Hey bro!" She said as I let her in. The unusual thing about Stacy and I is that we really are brother and sister. She is about five years older than me in the living way and ten years in the undead. In the town we grew up in we had a resident vampire. Stacy and he became very close, some how she figured out what he was. In all the time I've been a Vampire I can't get her to explain it to me completely. The long and short of it is that she hooked him up with five or six women, who went missing by the way, and in return he turned her into a vampire. He stuck around town another seven years and then disappeared. For ten years I thought my sister was dead, like the other missing girls, then three weeks after my birthday she showed up.

We were very close throughout our human life and my sister "couldn't exist with out me" so when she felt she had her hunger under control she turned me. Needless to say I didn't speak to her for seventy seven years; I mean how she could have turned her own brother is a mystery to me. It was bad enough that she traded the lives of all those women to live eternally but why couldn't she want something better for me? Anyway in those seventy seven years she followed me everywhere begging me to forgive her. She definitely didn't deserve it and I wouldn't have but I was lonely. I hadn't met Dex yet and none of the other nomads I met wanted to live off animals. They wouldn't accept my desire to do so either and constantly tempted me with fresh blood. Stacy was the only other _vegetarian_ I knew of, and she was still my sister. She had done some very horrible things in the past but I knew she was trying to make amends. Plus she could respect my food preferences and knew me better than anyone. I had to give in.

Since then we see each other everyday and tell each other everything. Stacy has been on her the search for her _soul mate_ for the last fifty years and we usually talked about the latest candidate. I think the most amusing candidate was definitely Dex. Apparently my sister is hot by Vampire standards and they dated about thirty years ago. The relationship was short lived; it only lasted three or four years. And lucky me I got to hear all about it from both ends. Tonight I was eager to talk and think about anything but my _date_ with Aubrey. Something that the movies and late night shows had not been able distract me from.

"Hey Stacy." I said pulling her into a tight hug. "Finish your book?"

"Yeah, can't wait for the sequel though, she left it on kind of a cliff hanger." Her current favorite author was someone named Carly Phillips, her books were the romantic type where the girl always got her man in the end.

"I'm sure all will work out in the end." I said chuckling and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah probably, but she's such an amazing author! I can't wait to see how she goes about it." She walked into my living room and turned on VH1. They were playing an America's Next Top Model Marathon _AGAIN!_

"Oh come on Stacy this again? We've watched this season eight times already." I said plopping down on the couch she had neglected covering my face with my hands.

"So I like this one, Danielle is my fav." I hated when she shortened her words. It would not have killed her to say favorite. "So how did your date go, the one Dex set you up on." As if I had any other dates. Stacy and Dex were all I needed, they had been for so long. Leave it to my sister to bring up the one thing I didn't want to talk about. She interpreted my silence wrong. "That bad huh, I'm sure it could have been worse, I mean she wasn't human right." She chuckled at her joke but I just stared at her. "OMG!" She screeched and I rolled my eyes. "She was human, oh wow. Dex is so crazy." She sat next to me and stared at me the way she always did when she was determined to get a suitable answer out of me. "What was she like?" She asked all joking aside.

"Well, the girl Dex was with was a piece of work, he took her home stumbling." It was Stacy's turn to roll her eyes.

"That pig, I bet you he takes advantage of the poor human." Like she was one to talk after everything she had done. But her opinion of Dex had changed drastically since they broke up and she was always finding his faults. "What about yours?" She said pressing the subject.

"Aubrey," I said thinking of what to say as Stacy leaned in closer. "She's alright, I mean for a human she is not bad." I said shrugging and trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oo you liked her." She smiled widely; I knew the picking was on its way. "Will you see her again?"

I thought about that one for a moment. Originally I had decided not to, but I had a lot of time to think and it did not seem like a bad idea.

"Yes," I said quietly. "I think I will." Stacy jumped up faster than she had in a while and squealed with glee.

"This is HIL-AIR-E-OUS!" She said still laughing. "What happened to 'I don't hang out with humans.'" She mocked my voice perfectly and I smiled. "I thought you would turn yourself into the Volterra before you hung out with a human."

"I never said that. Humans are not bad, I just prefer not dealing with them." I set her straight.

"So why will you see _this _human again? Is she special?" she stared at me a different type of smile on her face. If there was anything as important to Stacy as finding her soul mate it was finding_ my_ soul mate.

"Oh dear brother are you going all EC on me? How romantic, it doesn't even matter that it already happened." She smiled teasing again.

"It's not like that at all, she is just a human I had a bearable time with. She is not so bad at pool and she said she might want to play again. And why must you say EC, his name is Edward." I really have a thing with using a persons name properly, it's only polite.

"Uhg, whatever Christopher, don't change the subject, I think you like her." Her voice was very matter of fact and I knew if I tried to argue I would get no where.

"If you say so sis," this was the only abbreviation I felt comfortable using, and I only used it to let her know I was done with the topic at hand.

"ok, ok." She said conceding, "I'll let it go for now." Then we talked the rest of the morning away discussing her newest love affair, a vampire named Christian. Stacy thought it would be cool to date a Vampire whose nickname would be the same as mine, if I ever let her use it. I thought it was a bit weird, but hey what can I do.

It was ten o'clock when Dex let himself into house.

"Hey!" He said talking to me with his back to Stacy, their feelings for each other were mutual. "I see Aubrey got you home in one piece." A sly smile on his lips as he picked up the remote and turned on ESPN.

"As if I would get in a car with her." I said pretending to sound angry. "I can not believe that you put me in that position. What were you thinking?"

"That she was cute, and that you have not been laid in," He took a second to count in his head. "One hundred and sixteen years." He seemed truly upset at my reaction. "You didn't think she was hot?"

"I think," I stood up and walked toward him. "She had a pulse." I heard Stacy laugh, I had almost forgotten she was there; she had been silent since she had caught whiff of Dexs' scent.

"Really Dex," She came over to us. "You think my brother would fornicate with a human. He's not you, he has standards."

"Yeah well if my standards are so bad then why did you fall for me." He said turning to her. Ok maybe I got it wrong. They ignored each other mutually but Stacy was the only over the relationship.

"I never fell for anything, you were just my play thing." Oh here we go again. On the off chance they spoke to each other a long heated fight was always the outcome. I slipped out unnoticed and strolled along the stream by my house. It was a very cloudy day, I could not even see the sun. I was deciding whether or not to go for a hunt when my phone rang.


	5. Decisions

**I know that the story might be a little confusing so far. The reason I think so is because Christopher is confused about whether or not he wants to start a relationship of any kind with Aubrey. Since the story is in his POV you are experiencing his confusion. If it's too much just let me know and I will turn down the 'back and forth' thoughts that he has. But personally I like them. Just let me know, PLEASE REVIEW.**

Chapter 4

Decisions

I flipped it open and answered it before the second ring. I held my breath and waited for the person on the other side to speak first, just to be sure.

"Hello?" Aubrey's sweet voice floated through the phone.

"Hello Aubrey." I said taking a deep unnecessary breath. I don't know why but I felt a bit nervous. I hadn't felt nervous since I had finished my transformation.

"Hey Chris, I know usually people wait more than fourteen hours to call someone," She paused "But I really did have a good time last night and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go play pool tonight." To a human she would have sounded confident but I could hear the nerves in the undertone of her words.

"Tonight?" Two nights in a row, would this really be smart? "I don't know," I opted for honesty, but I heard the disappointment in her sigh and I hated the idea of hurting her. Wait why did I hate that idea, I'll have to figure that out later. "I guess it wouldn't be a problem, how does eight thirty sound." That would give me enough time to go for a hunt. I was not very hungry, I had hunted just three days ago and I usually wait a week. But I wanted to be full so Aubrey would be completely safe.

"That sounds great!" I could hear the smile on her face as she answered. "Should I give you the directions now, or do you want me to text them to you so you don't forget."

I could not stop the smile that flew on my face, but she couldn't see it so I guess it was ok, the idea of me forgetting anything was laughable.

"You can tell me now," I said controlling my chuckle. "I won't forget."

"Ok. Well if you act like you are going to Bug's" That was the bar we were at the night before. "But turn left at the light on sycamore instead of going straight. Then you'll follow Dewey for about a mile before turning right onto Mt. Airy. Moe's Pool Hall is the third building on the right, it's impossible to miss once you get there." I repeated the directions twice in my head and knew that I would never forget them. "Hey Chris I was wondering if you had heard from Dex yet, I've been trying to get in touch with Cassie but I haven't been able to." She sounded a little concerned; gosh I was going to ring Dex's neck for being so irresponsible.

"Well maybe she's not up yet, she had a lot of alcohol last night." I suggested.

"No, she's an early riser even when she gets plastered she's up by seven thirty." Just then I heard a loud crash come from my house.

"I don't know Aubrey, I'll talk to Dex. But I have to go now, I will see you later. Good bye!" I didn't even hear her full goodbye before I shut the phone I dashed to my door.

As I approached my house I could hear Stacy yelling at Dex.

"You are such an ass, how could you sleep with a human. You imbecile, she has to know about us now." She had what was left of my crystal vases, a set that she had given me, in her hand threatening to throw it at Dex.

"Calm down," he said with his arms out trying to sooth her. "It's not that big of a deal." The goofy smile he had was not helping Stacy's mood.

"NOT THAT BIG A DEAL!" She threw the vase at him, hit him in his head and shattered. "Do you love her; are you willing to make her one of us?" She searched the room for something else to throw at him.

"Hell no!" He said simply his smile getting wider. "She's just a fling. My…, how did you put it… plaything."

"Erg!" She growled at him. "Then you had better kill her, before they kill all of us." She said speaking of the Volterra.

"Oh my goodness Stacy, they don't have spies in every town watching us, they will never know about she and I, there is no reason to kill her." Well at least now I knew she was still alive. But I was a little worried.

"They may not have members of the guard here, but there are those who would do anything to be a part of their organization, if they got wind of this they would report it to them." I said finally stepping between them.

"And I am not willing to die because you can't keep it in your species. The next time you want to make a stupid decision, think about us." Stacy cut in.

"Relax, she doesn't know." He said shrugging and wiping the crystal off of his shirt.

"How does she not know?" I asked as Stacy just stared.

"She thinks I'm on steroids." He laughed and walked to my kitchen to find a broom. Like all vampire kitchens the fridge and appliances were just for show. Really the only things I ever used in my kitchen were the broom and dustpan. "Besides she was pretty wasted, well not wasted enough to assure me she knew what she was doing, but enough not to notice my body isn't human." He chuckled.

"Like I said you're a pig. That poor human, I bet you won't even call her again." That reminded me that Aubrey was worried about Cassandra.

"Speaking of calling, Aubrey said she has been calling Cassandra all morning with no response. Did you leave her in one piece?" I said smiling though I was anxious about the answer.

"Of course I left her in one piece, a beauty like that," He came back into my living room and thrust the dustpan into Stacy's hand. If looks could kill Dex would have suffered a thousand deaths under Stacy's glare. "Her phone on the other hand, I crumpled into pieces." I just stared at him as he started sweeping my floor. "What, it kept vibrating when I was trying to concentrate on controlling my strength." The smile crept back on to his face. Everything was a joke to Dex. "And," he added looking up at Stacy "I will call her again; she's definitely more fun than _any_ of the other girls I've been involved with." Stacy's glare deepened. Dex just laughed, and then it was as if something hit him in the chest and he plopped on his butt on my floor. "Wait a minute man," He said looking at me. "How do you know Aubrey was looking for Cass?" Stacy's features softened and she too looked at me.

"Did you speak to her?" Stacy asked a small smile forming.

"As a matter of fact I did, just now before you two started destroying my house." Smiles are contagious and soon I had one too.

"Are you going to see her again?" Stacy bent down and scooped the pile of crystal into the dustpan.

"Yes I am, we are going to a pool hall tonight." Stacy's mouth dropped, but Dex hopped to his feet.

"Let's go hunting."

**Please R&R**


	6. Confessions

Chapter 5

Confessions

I followed Dex out the back door, ready to sprint to the mountains that surrounded the town of Ridgeway, Colorado, when Stacy grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure about this Christopher? I know I joked before, but please if you're not serious about this girl, and you don't think you'll get serious, don't go down this path." She looked at me imploringly.

I know she had a point; it would end badly for all if I was not careful. I stood there for a moment between my sister and Dex. I thought of Aubrey's sweet voice and her beautiful eyes.

"Come on man," Dex said hitting my shoulder. "Or you won't make it back in time for your date."

"Don't you encourage him," Stacy said her voice getting angry.

"Oh please, Christopher is a big boy now and he wants to hang out with humans, deal with it." Dex spat back.

Stacy threw him daggers before softening towards me. I knew she just had my best interest at heart.

"Don't give in to his peer pressure, you decide Christopher." She rested her hand on my shoulder, she could be very motherly at times.

"You know what," I spoke after a few seconds. "I feel like it is the right thing to do, getting to know Aubrey could be good for me." I smiled at Stacy and hoped she could understand.

"Ok," she said quietly removing her hand. "Then I just ask you to be careful with what you say and do in front of her."

I nodded in response. I knew I would have to be careful, and though limiting myself was always an annoyance I did not mind when it came to Aubrey.

"Good." she said her tone finalizing things. "Well then get out of here; I'm going to go see what Chris is up to." She kissed my cheek and was gone.

"Thank goodness she's finally gone." Dex said laughing. "She can be such a bitch sometimes."

"Oh Dex, I know you love her." I said slapping him on the back before sprinting out the door."

"No I don't" I heard him yell from behind me as he tried to catch up. I was always faster than Dex, though Stacy had always been faster than me. I didn't stop until I reached one on the grassy hilltops. I spotted a small herd of Elk grazing lazily just as Dex came to a halt next to me. I just had to take down the biggest one; that would fill me up enough for the night.

"I do not!" He whispered as to not startle our prey. I just grinned at him before pointing to the one I had chosen for myself.

"On three then." My voice barely audible, he nodded. "One.., two…, three." We sprung into life; our prey didn't even notice that we were upon them until it was too late. I tackled the largest one and brought him to the ground sinking my teeth into him. I felt a hot gush of blood flow into my mouth, it was no where near the sweetness of human blood but it was something that I had come to appreciate over the years. I glanced over to Dex; he had taken two of the females down at once and was just finishing off the first one. I may be a faster runner then Dex but he is definitely a faster eater. I turned back to my prey savoring him until the last drop.

When I had finished I saw Dex washing off his hands and face in the tiny stream about twenty yards away. I flitted to his side and followed suite.

"Dude," He said looking up at me. "How do you always get blood all over you?" I looked down and saw my baby blue shirt soaked by the crimson fluid. I examined Dex's shirt, he had two or three miniscule spots.

"I have no idea," I shrugged off my shirt and rinsed it off in the stream. I watched as the blood mixed in with the water and floated away with the current. "I try to be neat, but when I am in that mindset cleanliness comes second. " I wrung out my shirt and slipped it back on. I stood up and went to the edge of the cliff. There was a big tree that was generous with the amount of shade it provided and the sun, which had started to peak out behind the clouds, could not reach me. Dex strolled over to me at a human speed.

"So tell me about last night. The date with Cassandra, where did that come from, why her? Explain please." I looked out at the mountains and the town below. The sight was sort of beautiful.

"Well I bumped into Cassie at that local home goods store." He started and smiled at the perplexed look on my face. "My weed whacker broke and those suckers were getting big. Anyway when I went to pay she was my cashier. I mean she was just standing behind the register in her tight red shirt, her hair in two braids; she looked like Pippy Long Stockings, only blonde and hot. I dazzled her and she flirted with me. Naturally." He and I exchanged looks and laughed, it was not unusual for women, human or vampire, to throw themselves at Dex. "She was so cute I thought I would give the dating a human thing a try. I would have never dragged you in on it but she said there was no way she could go out on a Saturday night and leave her friend alone. Well lucky you, you're the only friend I got. At least the only one who I know wouldn't eat Aubrey." I laughed at that, Dex did have some friends who ate more naturally then we did, but they did not come around often.

"Why could you not give me a heads up?" I asked mocking irritation.

"Because man I knew you would have said no, you saw Cass, would you have given up a chance to get a piece of that…"

"I would have at least given you a heads up, maybe had a little faith in my friends to help me out when I asked for it." I said cutting him off, I was not exactly sure how much I wanted to know about his relationship thus far. I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Right, but I know you. You would not have shown if I had told you Aubrey had a pulse." He had a point.

"So why her?" I asked again, he had said that she was hot and that she had flirted with him, but nothing as to why he would choose her out of all the other humans he has interacted with in the past.

"I guess," He furrowed his brow thinking. "I guess it was because when I touched her she didn't pull away and then I flashed my teeth, not in a dazzling way in a threatening way, and she didn't flinch. I figured that meant I could be more myself with this human." A light breeze blew by and Dex inhaled deeply through his nose no doubt smelling everything that I did, from the tiniest Dandelion, to the bear one hundred and fifty yards away, to the Apple pie fresh out of the oven a town over. "And the sex…" He began again.

"Dex to be honest," I interrupted again. "I'm not sure I want to know, and I think Stacy is right. You should not have been intimate with Cassandra last night; you were taking advantage of her." I looked at him sternly. Dex viewed his existence as one big party and sometimes he forgot to be a gentlemen, I took it upon myself to remind him from time to time that it is still necessary to treat women, human and vampire, with respect.

"I know I got a little more carried away than I meant to, but she was so willing." He smiled apologetically. "And I know you said you don't want details but you should know, making love to a human is amazing. It's more work than with a vampire because they are so fragile, but that is part of the beauty in it. Something so fragile and willing in your arms." He closed his eyes and reminisced about the night before. After thirty seconds I punched his arm. The sound echoed and caused a small flock of birds to sly from their tree.

"Come on Dex, let's head back." I readied myself to sprint again. He opened his eyes and flung out his arm to stop me.

"Wait." He looked at me. "I told you why I picked Cass, why did you pick Aubrey."

"I didn't pick her, you did." I said simply.

"I know that was the initial reason, but what about tonight."

"I can't say actually." I had my theories, but to say them out loud. "I have not decided yet if she and I will even be friends. Right now I just get a vibe from her. A good one." I readied myself to sprint again, hoping my answer was satisfactory. Apparently it was because Dex nodded and got into position too.

"Ok," He said looking forward. "This time I'm going to beat you." He took off before I could argue. I just laughed and chased after him.


	7. The Date

Chapter 6

The _Date_

Dex didn't beat me, even with his head start.

When we got back to my house I showered and put on fresh clothes. Showers are not usually necessary for vampires, but I have always been a clean freak and I had elk blood and dirt all over me. It only took me forty-five seconds to shower but it was long enough for Dex to complain.

"C'mon man the G-men are about to play, you know I hate watching football alone." He shouted from my living room. I took another fifty seconds to get dressed only because I could not decide what to wear. Not that I usually cared but I knew I would wear this outfit to see Aubrey and I wanted to look nice. I settled for my cream colored button down and a pair of American Eagle jeans that Stacy had bought for me. They looked like new since I had only worn them once before. I flew down the stairs and landed on the couch. Dex rolled his eyes as he stood next to the couch and flipped on the game.

"What, I'm here." I said confused by his reaction.

"Why do you always lay on the couch during the game, why can't you just stand like a normal vampire?" "Because Dex," I explained for the five hundred and sixty-fifth time. "I get bored standing all the time. And I only do it here. I stand at your house."

"That's because I don't have a couch." He chuckled.

At seven thirty I kicked Dex out, which wasn't so hard since he said he had to go meet Cassandra. I glanced at myself in the mirror in the master bathroom, it was floor length and it came with the house. It was also the only mirror in the house. I used it only two or three times a year when I wanted to be sure I looked ok, otherwise I hated looking in the mirror. Seeing what I have become still bothers me.

As a human I was handsome, not unusually so but enough to catch the attention of a few of the women in town. But now I am a monster, masked by this beautiful stone body. Now when humans look at me they see a beautiful man, one who must be out of their reach. They have no idea what I have done, what I am. There is no doubt in my mind that if they did they would all run for the hills, as they should. That night I looked in the mirror and as always was disgusted by what I saw. I was nowhere good enough to go hang out with Aubrey. She did not deserve to be around something as hideous as me, no matter how distorted her perception of me was. I fixed my collar and flipped off the light in the bath room.

I reached the pool hall with ten minutes to spare. I pulled my Sentra into a spot not far from the door and waited. In the time it took for Aubrey to pull up in her Focus I had decided to leave eighty-two times, each time I convinced myself to stay. The last and most effective reason was that it would be rude to leave Aubrey with no companion for the night. She was a nice girl and it was not her fault that I was confused about whether or not I should be there. She did nothing to merit being stood up. I got out of my car quickly, for a human anyway, and hurried to open her door for her. She looked up at me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Chris." She slid out of her car.

"Good evening Aubrey." I shut the door for her.

"Did you find the place ok?" She shrugged on her sweater and pulled it tight around her body. I of course didn't notice it was cold at all.

"Yes, your directions were perfect." Just like the smile she was treating me to; it was reaching her eyes again.

"Thanks." She said quietly. "Well I'm freezing, should we go in." She turned her body toward the entrance. I place my hand on the small of her back hoping she could not feel how cold I was through her layers.

"Yes let's." I followed her in. Once inside she loosened her grip on her sweater and shook in the warmth.

"What do you think?" She asked turning to me to see my reaction.

The place was about the same size as the bar but instead of one pool table there were six. There were small tables for two or four against the walls, and a small bar at the back of the room. The atmosphere here was much less smoky too, which I liked because it made it easier to admire Aubrey's beauty. Five of the tables were already being used though one of the games was about to end. The patrons in here were also different from the night before, for one thing they were all much younger between eighteen and twenty-one, one other couple and me being the exception. The other thing was I was the only vampire in the room.

"It is nice." I said wondering again if I should stay.

"I'd have to say this is my favorite place in town. I come here a lot and have started to get to know the regulars. Unlike with my friends, who I love by the way," She looked me in the eyes to stress this point. "They treat me like an equal here, not like the _baby_." I could see that she wanted very much to be seen like the lady she was and not the child her friends made her out to be. I could relate. Stacy always treated me like her baby brother, and she always would, but Dex treated me like the man I was when I died and the vampire I had become.

"I can understand that feeling." My response seemed to surprise her. "Shall we sit?"

"We shall." She said mocking me and heading toward a booth in the back corner near the empty pool table. Almost as soon as we sat our waiter was upon us.

"Hey guys, how are you doing tonight?" He paused for us to answer but I don't think he was listening to anything I had to say, Aubrey on the other hand he watched with longing. I sized him up; he had short red hair and was maybe a head shorter than me. He was handsome by all the right markers and he seemed very interested in Aubrey's drink order. This was the type of person she should be with. Especially since he was indeed a living breathing person.

"Hey Max," she said her voice soft and friendly. "I've been alright, never can complain right." She smiled at him, but not the way she smiled at me. I have to say that made me feel good, even though I knew in the perfect world I would not exist and she would be free to date _Max_. He mumbled a response I chose not to hear, he was insignificant in my life and he had not even really acknowledged my presence so why should I pay him any mind. "Yeah I know how that goes," she said in response to his comment. "So how has it been tonight, busy?" They scanned the room at the same time before looking at each other again.

"I guess, we've had a few new people in tonight." He took the opportunity to glance in my direction, his friendliness not following his gaze.

"Oh Max, I'm sorry." Aubrey said "This is my new friend Chris; we met last night at Bug's." She smiled at me and I was happy to see the alarm and jealousy in Max's face.

"Last night at Bug's?" He looked at Aubrey trying to find the sense in that sentence.

"Yeah my friend Cassie and his friend Dex had a date and they dragged us both along." She explained and the confused look slipped off Max's face, now all that was left was the jealousy he felt toward me, though I'm sure Aubrey did not notice.

"Let me guess you and _Chris_ hit it off?" He tried to sound casual but I heard the bitterness in his tone.

"Actually it is Christopher, and that has yet to be seen." I said winking at Aubrey.

"I see." Max said not looking at me. "So what can I get you to drink beautiful?" He asked Aubrey, her cheeks flushed from the compliment the same time I felt a wave of anger and a release of venom. Even with all that had been revealed this boy had no idea that Aubrey and I were not on a date. And even though we were not on a date it was very rude that he would assume that he could call my companion beautiful. Even if she was. I knew that was not the real reason I was upset though I tried to convince myself it was. He took both of our orders and disappeared. Finally.

"You are you know." I said breaking the short silence we were experiencing.

"I am what?" She said unsure.

"Beautiful." I said leaning just a fraction closer to her. The color in her cheeks deepened and she looked away for just a second.

"Thank you." She said as she looked back to me, her eyes twinkling. "Did you want to grab anything to eat, or did you just want to play."

"I'm sorry but I already ate," I lied. "My sister Stacy insists upon eating with me every night. We are very close." I figured I would cover my bases for any meals to come.

"Oh you have a sister." She said sitting up a little straighter. "Tell me about her."

"Well her name is Stacy." I chuckled at her interest. "She is about five years older than me, and she is the only family I have left. Unless you count Dex who I have known so long I consider him family."

"What happened to your parents?" She asked.

"They died." I said simply

"Oh I'm sorry." She reached her hand across the table to hold mine, but I pulled away before she could reach. She looked away. "Well then let's play a game or two if you're not hungry." She said dropping the subject.

"Ok," I said as I slid out from the booth and headed to the pool table closest to us. "And don't be sorry about my folks, they died a long time ago."

She nodded and followed me to the table. I selected two cue sticks from the wall as she racked the balls.

"Do you wanna break?" She asked removing the triangle.

"How about ladies first tonight." I handed her the lighter of the two cue sticks and watched as she positioned the white ball.

As the night wore on we talked about all the things you are supposed to talk about when you are getting to know someone. Like what she did for a living, _worked at a bookstore_, where she went to college, _the local community college_, and what she was studying, _Criminal Justice_. I tried successfully to keep the conversation on her always. Not that she did not try to gather just as much information about me, but I kept my answers as short as possible and responded with more questions for her.

We were playing our third and final game of the night, each game was taking about forty-five minutes because instead of trying to win I was trying to make it as hard as possible for her to get her shots. I loved watching her asses all of her options and how to best execute her turn. I let her win the first two, the last one I planned on winning. Her friend Max, who had been glaring at me and pining for her all night, stepped up to the table.

"Maybe you should go for the nine-ball." He said offering her unnecessary advice. She was already lining up to take the best possible shot, which was for the five-ball.

"Uh, I could." She said really processing his suggestion. "But if I hit the five it will set me up to hit the two, and then maybe I can try for the nine." She explained her plan and I swear I saw drool coming from his mouth. Not that I blamed him, watching how confident Aubrey was in her moves was certainly something to be seen. She awakened parts of me I forgot existed. Take the part of your brain that develops crushes. I had not used mine in a millennia or two. But there I was playing pool with a girl who I thought was amazing, and I have to admit I had a crush on her. Something very futile though, I knew I could nip it in the but if I wanted to. But I did not want to.

"Oh I see what you mean. I guess that's why you beat me every time we play." He chuckled though it was filled with uncertainty and he looked to Aubrey to see if she would laugh; and she did.

"I guess so." She took her shot and hit the five ball, which as she anticipated set her up to hit the two ball. "What time are you off tonight."

I was not exactly sure why but the boy perked up at this question.

"I'm here 'til one, that's when we close." He had this goofy grin on his face that I still did not understand. "What are you doing after this?" He asked nervously. I understood then that he was hoping she would make plans with him after I left. I was getting very aggravated with Max at that moment. Again what if Aubrey and I had been on a date; did he really expect her to jump from one date to another. What type of girl did he think she was? I cleared my throat and he shot me an angry glance. Perhaps I should try to look more dangerous. This boy had no respect for me, which is something I was not used to. Aubrey looked a little worried by the tension between Max and me.

"Actually Max." she said bringing his attention back to her beautiful face. "This was going to be my last game; I really want to be in bed by ten thirty. I have an early class and need to catch some shut eye." She smiled at him warmly but his shoulders drooped a little.

"Oh, well maybe some other time then." He said before slinking away.

"Definitely." Aubrey replied. I hoped that she would not take him up on his offer any time soon.

Once I beat her in the last game of pool I walked her to her car.

"You know what." She said turning on me suddenly.

"What." I asked truly curious.

"You didn't tell me much about you tonight." She pulled her sweater tighter around her body like before."You just let me go on about myself the entire time."

"I find your life more interesting than mine." I said simply.

"Yes but you barely answered my questions." She headed to her car again.

"No, I am very sure I answered every question."I knew I was being difficult.

"That's fine." She said unlocking her door and tossing her bag onto her passenger seat. "You know why?" She leaned into me.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Because, I know what you are." Her lips broke into a huge smile.

"And how would you know." I asked.

"Cass told me." She was full of confidence, but there is no way she could know.

"And how would Cassandra know." I prodded.

"Because silly," She tapped my arm lightly. "_Dex_ told her."


	8. Friends

**This chapter gives a little into the relationship of Dex and Cassandra. It wasn't exactly necessary but I wanted to show a side of Dex you might not have expected. Maybe you did. Either way Enjoy! Oh and so sorry it took so long for me to post, I hit a road block and wasn't in the mood to write for a while. I forced myself out of it so if this chapter sucks that's why.**

Chapter 7

'Friends'

"Because, I know what you are." Her lips broke into a huge smile.

"And how would you know." I asked.

"Cass told me." She was full of confidence, but there is no way she could know.

"And how would Cassandra know." I prodded.

"Because silly," She tapped my arm lightly. "Dex told her."

My mind started to spin out of control. So Dex had told her after all, how dare he break our laws of secrecy. I couldn't believe that he would put us all in danger. Especially since the human he chose to confide in had problems keeping a secret. I was getting so angry I could feel the venom puling through my body and filling my mouth. I had to calm down or I could hurt Aubrey.

Wait Aubrey, she knew. She knew I was a monster and she was still there standing in front of me smiling. I knew my face had contorted from playful, to angry, to bewildered in three seconds flat. I quickly fixed my face back to playful before she could notice. If she was still in front of me there was no way she knew.

"And what am I." I asked my voice calm but my emotions running wild.

She giggled; it was a sound I liked. "A model and I think it's ridiculous you wouldn't want to tell me."

"I am a private person." I said flatly. My anger and bewilderment were dispersing quickly. She did not know. It was a good thing but I also felt a little disappointed by that fact. On the other hand I was still going to wring Dex's neck for making up an occupation me and not telling me; especially when the occupation was a model.

"So what agency do you work for?" She leaned against her car curious.

"Elite." I said automatically. That was the only modeling agency I knew of and that was only because Stacy made me watch _America's Next Top Model_. Apparently Aubrey watched it too.

"Oh the one from ANTM, have you ever met Tyra?" Her eyes widened.

"No. I have seen her show though." More times than I would have liked to.

"Oh that's cool. I catch it when I can, but I am pretty busy with school and work." She shivered.

"Maybe you should head home before you freeze to death." I said laughing.

"Well how come you're not cold?" She asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"I am I just do not shiver like you do." I rubbed my hands over my arms for emphasis. I would have to work on being cold if I was going to hang out with Aubrey.

"Ok." She did not look convinced. "Good night Chris." She slipped into her driver's seat.

"Good night Aubrey, drive safe." I said backing away from her car. She nodded and shut her door.

A little while after I got home I called Dex hoping his date was over too.

"Hey man," Dex answered on the first ring. "How was your night?"

"Too short!" I admitted. "It ended around ten fifteen because she had an early class. And how was yours?"

"It ended earlier than I would have hoped." He chuckled. "I don't know if I told you this but she is a teacher."

"No I did not know that, I did not even know she was old enough for that."

"Yeah, she is twenty two. She graduated from high school early and took insane amounts of credits in college to get her masters as soon as possible. She is a very driven woman who couldn't wait to start her life." His enthusiasm over a woman, a human one at that, surprised me. Usually Dex only got worked up over sports and how the NFL should have vampires as defensive line men to make the game more interesting. I smiled to myself and decided that this was a good thing, Dex was actually caring about something, someone. He had come close with Stacy but ultimately fell short of her standards. "She teaches second grade."

"Wait I thought you said she worked at that hardware store." I pointed out confused.

"Yeah well the starting rate for teachers isn't what it should be, she has bills to pay. I can't even imagine having to work two jobs. It's like I said before man, she's driven. If she went for the job her parents wanted her to take she would never even think about having a second job. They wanted her to become a surgeon but her passion is in teaching and she decided to follow her heart."

"Wow Dex, you are really into this human." I said letting my surprise be known.

"Yeah I guess" he said immediately toning down his interest. "I only know all of this because she constantly talks about herself. You know women, they say a few things of importance but then it's all _blah blah blah_." He laughed, but I was not buying what he was selling.

"You know it is ok to care about someone." I reminded him.

"Whatever man, spill on your date." He huffed changing the subject.

"We went to play pool, nothing too exciting." I said not letting him know how much of a good time I had had. I realize now that it is easier to dole out advice than it is to actually follow it. "Oh and by the way, thanks for letting me know I'm a model." I used my angry voice and Dex broke out laughing.

"Man I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else when Cass asked me." He admitted with a chuckle.

"And that was the first thing that came to your mind?" I was actually starting to get angry.

"Well it was either that or plumber, and I don't think either one of them would have bought plumber." He had a point, but that did not calm me down.

"Ugh Dex, you should have told me. I was totally blind sighted when Aubrey brought it up. Not to mention the way she decided to tell me. I almost thought" I stopped short. Dex did not need to know what I thought. He would think I was being silly; or get angry himself by my obvious lack of trust with him and our secret.

"What did you think?" His voice was still playful.

"It does not matter. What matters is that she caught me off guard and you should not have put me in that position." My anger was real and I was being serious but Dex was still laughing.

"Man calm down." He said laughing again. "It's not that big a deal."

"I assure you it is, if I had not made her tell me exactly what she was talking about I would have…" I stopped myself again. I knew I was really angry now but letting Dex know what I had thought would have only made things worse.

"What is it you're not telling me?" He asked getting serious.

"It really does not matter; I would appreciate it very much if you never put me in that situation again." I replied.

"Sure thing, but I want to know what you thought." He pressed on.

"You do not _need_ to know." There was no way I was going to tell him.

"But I _want_ to know." His voice was getting stern.

"So I am still not going to tell you, no matter how many times you ask me." My mood was becoming lighter. I would not say I enjoyed upsetting my best friend, but I did find his frustration amusing.

"FINE." He said reluctantly before the line went dead.

"What no good bye?" I muttered to myself.

A few minutes later my phone rang, I suspected it was Dex so I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"That was a little childish." I said with a chuckle.

"Hello?" Aubrey's sweet voice floated through the phone and rested on my ears.

"Oh hello Aubrey how are you?" I looked at the clock. It was about half past twelve, she was supposed to be asleep.

"I'm ok, what was that noise?" She asked referring to the statement I made when I answered the phone. I had spoken too fast for human ears, not needing to limit myself with Dex.

"Oh I was washing my hands." I said quickly hoping that I was close to explaining the noise. "Are you sure you are ok, I thought you were going to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep." She said simply.

"Did you try counting sheep?" I laughed at my own joke and she joined in.

Then it seemed like she hesitated before saying, " I can't stop thinking about you long enough to fall asleep."

_WHAT!_ My head seemed to be spinning. I had accepted that _I_ had a crush on Aubrey but I had not even thought that there was a possibility that _she_ thought of me in that way, or in anyway.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she giggled. "It's just the past two nights I had a lot of fun with you. I don't know why but you're kind of stuck on my mind."

"I see." I said quietly. What was I supposed to say, that I too thought of her often. If you could call twenty-three out of twenty-four hours a day often. "I enjoy spending time with you too."

"I'm glad to hear that, I think you and I will become very good friends Chris." She said through a yawn.

_Friends_?Yes friends was a safe way to go, she could not get hurt if she were merely my friend. But something about that word dampened my spirits. Of course I would be selfish enough to want Aubrey as more than my friend, much more than my friend. At least one of us had a good head on their shoulders.

"I think so too. I'm very glad I met you Aubrey." I said honestly.

"Me too." She said through an even deeper yawn.

"How about you try and get some sleep. I will call you on Tuesday."

"Ok," She said sleepily. "Good night Chris."

"Sweet dreams Aubrey." I said wishing that I could enjoy a sweet dream about Aubrey.


	9. NO!

**Hey all, so sorry this Chapter took so long to write, you know college it's a pain in the butt work wise. I hope you like it though. It's longer than any other chapter I have written so I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know either way.**

Chapter 8

NO!

The next three months followed with much of the same. Every Saturday Dex and I would take Cassandra and Aubrey to Bug's. After a few Saturdays I realized Cassandra actually had a brain, which was a good thing because I do not think I could spend so much time with someone unintelligent. Aubrey and I also spent every Sunday, Tuesday, and Friday together. I was beginning to become so comfortable with the schedule I did not realize exactly how much time I spent with Aubrey until Stacy brought it to my attention.

"Hey Christopher." She yelled; well spoke louder than necessary, to me from my kitchen one Thursday night.

"Yes?" I said tentatively, I was not sure what she was doing in my kitchen, I almost never went in there.

"Come here." She demanded and I heard her open a door, I assumed it was to the microwave.

"Coming." I sighed as I got up from the couch flipping off the television. It turns out I was right, she was using the microwave. As I walked in I saw her placing a mug on the turntable and shut the door. She hit three, five, and then start. "What…are…you…doing?" I asked slowly in case she had lost her mind.

"Oh Chris has a friend who works in a mortuary, he scored me some O+ for our anniversary. I figured it would taste better hot!" She said gingerly leaping onto my granite counter top.

"Oh, is that allowed?" I asked still a little confused. Why would she even bother tempting herself with a gourmet meal when every other day she will have to eat a standard meal?

"Yeah why not, I'm not hurting anyone." The microwave beeped and she retrieved her mug and was back on the counter in the blink of an eye. She brought the cup up to her nose and inhaled deeply. It was unnecessary since the smell filled the room and engulfed me. It was not so bad because the blood was not fresh, but it smelled good.

"Do you mind?" I said marching over to the window and opening it all the way. I was thankful for the breeze that ruffled the curtains.

"Oh sorry," she said after taking a sip. "Did you want any? There is more in your fridge."

"Why is it in my fridge?" I said in a huff. I get angry easily, but this was a serious thing. What if a human showed up unannounced and I did not know there was blood in my fridge; that would leave a lot of explaining to do.

"So it doesn't coagulate silly." She took another big gulp. "MMMMMMM."

"No why is it in _MY_ fridge?" I asked again.  
"Oh because he gave it to me just before I came here so I didn't have time to drop the rest off at my house." She said finishing off the rest before crossing to the sink. I crossed to the fridge at the same time as she turned on the water. There were four bags of O+ in the bottom drawer of my fridge. I whirled around.

"Next time your boyfriend gives you _blood_ as a present _MAKE TIME!_" The anger was about to consume me when my phone vibrated in my pocket. One swift movement of my hand told me it was Aubrey.

"Hey!" I said masking the anger in my voice.

"Hey Chris are you busy?" Her sweet voice calmed me almost instantly. The venom was retreating back to where ever it is it comes from.

"Yeah a little," I said almost regretfully. "Can I call you in a little bit?"

"Sure no problem." She said and I could tell she was smiling her beautiful smile.

"Ok, talk to you then."

"Bye Chris." She said as I flipped the phone shut. I could not help but smile and as I looked up I saw Stacy smiling too.

"What?" I asked making my voice harsh again.

"You really like her!" She said almost giggling. As if I would let her change the subject.

"Stacy, the blood." I said simply.

"It's as good as gone," She said putting the now clean mug back in the cupboard. "On one condition..." She added almost as an afterthought.

"What?" I said again much less harsh.

"I want to meet her."

"Who?" I asked though I knew the answer.

"Aubrey." She laughed.

"Why?"

"Because dummy you like her and I'm the only family you have. Don't you think three months is enough time for you to _want_ her to meet me?" She boosted herself back onto the counter and crossed her legs.

"Stacy it is not like she is my girl friend, she is a human. Because of that she can only ever be my friend." I explained.

"Sure sure, she just your friend. I still want to meet her."

"No."I was not going to give in easily.

"But Dex got to meet her." It was her turn to get angry; it did not usually bother her that Dex and I did things without her, it usually pleased her because Dex and I do a lot of _guys_ things together and she would rather not participate. But this was a big deal to Stacy, even if Aubrey was just my friend she was the only woman I spent time with in a very long while. I could understand her feeling left out of something important in my _life_.

"Dex is dating her best friend and he introduced us, of course he has met her." I could not stop the grin from appearing on my face, this only made her more angry.

"Christopher Anthony Lagavis I _WANT_ to meet her." She used my whole name and in a very stern voice, but I would not budge.

"No." I said again, and I would continue to say until she dropped the subject.

"Give me one good reason." If we were human I swear she might be crying now, but since vampires do not have tears I could not be sure.

"Because Stacy you get attached so easily. She is a human who happens to be my friend, but in about three to four years I will have to stop seeing her completely. She will notice I am not aging otherwise and get suspicious. I know you will not be able to let her go if you meet her, and that could put _both_ of your lives at risk. Is that something that you want?" It was the first time I had spoken words like these, but not the first time I thought about how I would have to leave Aubrey behind in just three or four short years. The thought would have made my heart ache were it not made of stone.

"No," she said quietly. "But if you can let go so can I. Please Christopher, Chris, let me meet her. You have been so happy and I just want to meet the woman responsible for that. I will be able to let her go, I know I will. Please?" She was pleading with me now, her hands clasped together in front of her, her face distraught with what looked like desperation, and she was begging me.

"No." I said in a monotone. I really could not give in. Stacy was right about one thing, she was the only family I had; Dex though very close would never be my flesh and blood, so to speak; and for Stacy to meet Aubrey it would be like cementing a fate I did not want for Aubrey, or deserve for myself. I knew regardless of what Stacy said, no good could come out of them meeting.

Her body fell off the counter and made a thump on the floor. Really she could be so dramatic sometimes.

"What are you doing?" I asked reaching down to her.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head.

"Well then get up." I really forgot she was the older one sometimes.

"Christopher why are you being so stubborn?" She demanded as she got up.

"I just do not think it is a good idea, and until I do I cannot allow it."

"Sure sure, it's your decision to make, I respect you for it." She said gathering her blood back into the bag she brought it in.

"Thank you." I said as she kissed me on the cheek and then whipped into the front hall. I heard her make a quick call to Chris and then she was gone.

---------Two Months Later---------

Nothing too exciting happed over the next two months except the snow melted away completely and the days were beginning to get nicer, which made it harder for me to see Aubrey before the sun set. It was pretty amazing how well you could get to know someone after just five months. I really felt I knew everything I needed to know about Aubrey. Her favorite food, color, childhood memory, outfit, movie, book, song, and TV show. I knew where she grew up, how many times she had moved, that she was closer with her mother than her father, that she was a Democrat who believed everyone should exercise their constitutional right to vote, I learned about all of her political views and sometimes we had very heated discussions that ended in fits of laughter on both parts. She had become my best friend.

On April first, the day when fools fall for everything, I was watching ANTM with Stacy. It was an episode I had not seen before so I was not to objectionable.

"Christopher." Stacy said nonchalantly.

"Yes, Stacy."

"_Now_ can I meet her?" She had been good not to bring the subject up again since that night we had argued over it.

"No." I said simply, as I knew I would say over and over until she dropped the subject again.

"But Dex told me you two finish each other's sentences." She smiled

"So…" I prodded for the point.

"So," she said shifting her body towards me. "So you just don't finish someone's sentences, you really like this girl and I'm so sure she likes you too, I just want to meet her."

"I said NO!" My voice final so she couldn't not argue.

"Ok ok, I won't ask again" She leaned back against the couch as my phone vibrated in my pocket. The ringers on my phone were all loud and obnoxious so I always had it on vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered on the first ring.

"Hey Sweets." Aubrey said through the phone

"Hey how was your test?"I asked about her Statistics Test.

"I definitely aced it!" She sounded like she was grinning

"That is great; we should go out to celebrate." I suggested

"Sure thing. Where to?"

"Hmm, how about somewhere new…" I tried to think of something "There is a bowling alley in the next town over."

"Ok, but I'm not very good at bowling." She sounded wary.

"Nonsense, you will do fine." I assured her.

"Right… I have some grocery shopping to do for the dinner with my parents tonight. How does eight sound?" She asked.

"Sounds great, see you at eight." I said in a sing song voice.

"Ha you're silly." She chuckled

"I try!" I laughed.

"Bye Chris." She said still chuckling.

"Bye Aubrey." I said happy to have put a smile on her face.

When I turned around Stacy was absolutely beaming from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked apprehensively.

"Nothing, Chris just texted me some very good news." She said still smiling.

"oh ok." I said unsure if I was supposed to delve into the subject.

"I gotta go bro." She said getting up.

"Ha you are so coy."I said sarcastically.

"I try." She said smiling again. "I'll see you later." She kissed me on the cheek and then flitted out my back door.

"That was weird." I mumbled to no one.

Two hours later Dex nearly broke through my sliding glass door.

"Where is the fire?" I asked opening the door just in time.

"I just got off the phone with Cass." He said coming to a halt.

"Good for you." I said missing the point.

"She was talking to Bree and…" He paused and looked at me. "Just call Bree." I had asked him numerous times not to use Aubrey's nickname when talking to me. She was a beautiful young woman, not a type of cheese.

"Is Aubrey ok?" I was uncomfortable with his tone, he seemed wary.

"She's fine, just call her."

"Alright." I said dialing her number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey sweetie." She answered mid-giggle.

"Hey is everything alright?" I asked seriously.

"Everything is fine." She said as she broke into a fresh fit of giggles.

"What is so funny?" I asked unhappy to be out of the joke.

"Well I met the most amazing person at the supermarket. I liked them so much I brought them home with me. In fact I think I have to cancel our plans for tonight, I am having so much fun." As she spoke a wave of disappointment, anger, and jealousy washed over me.

"Who?" I sputtered.

"This really hot guy with bleach blonde hair. He teased me about my melons and I think I'm in love." She said very seriously. If I was not already dead I think my heart would have stopped.

"You have met someone then?" I asked just to be sure.

"Well yes, Chris you didn't think I'd wait around forever for you to make a move did you?" She said playfully.

"Yes, I mean no. I guess I did not know you were looking is all." I tried to tell myself that this was a good thing.

"Well I wasn't but sometimes you're just in the right place at the right time." She said plainly.

"Oh well congratulations Aubrey. I hope we can be friends." I would just let go now.

"Chris you are _no_ fun." She said giggling again.

"What do you mean?" I said very confused.

"APRIL FOOLS!" She shouted through the receiver and I glared at Dex.

"You knew?" I whispered so quiet Aubrey would not hear.

"That's not why I told you to call her." He grinned. "There is actually something you need to know and _she_ should tell you." He said pointing at the phone.

"Jeeze Chris, you are so gullible." Aubrey said bringing me back to her.

"Guess I am." I forced a chuckle. I did not think the _joke_ was funny.

"But I really did meet someone at the store today, and they really did come home with me. You know you really are an amazing cook." She said to whoever was with her. "My parents will never believe I made any of this. Actually Chris," She said speaking to me again. "You know them."

"Oh I do?" I thought for a moment, there was no one I knew that would run into Aubrey at a grocery store, unless.

"It's your sister!" Aubrey said happily.

"No!" I said turning on Dex, he mouthed 'gotta go' and disappeared outside.

"Oh yes," Aubrey said launching into how they _happened_ to be at the A&P at the same time. "I saw her and she reminded me of you, that's when she came over to me and asked…."

"No!" I repeated, this could not happen.

"Yes Chris just listen." Aubrey said unaware of the restraint I was exercising not to lose my temper and break my phone.

"NO!" I said again more loudly so she would understand I wanted to be heard. "Aubrey please put Stacy on the phone.

**Sure sure is totally a Jacob thing to say but I thought it fit well, Stacy didn't believe what she was hearing at first and then didn't believe what she was saying the second and time. And I know this chapter is jumpy, but I wanted it all together. Next chapter we will be back at the beginning and not to long from now the Cullens will make an appearance!**

**Please R&R**

**Tash**


	10. Comfortable

Chapter 9

Comfortable

"Ok Chris." Aubrey said confused.

"Hello?" Stacy answered as if nothing was wrong.

"What-are-you-doing?" I asked trying to control the rage inside of me.

"Helping Aubrey make dinner for her parents. If you had listened to anything she said you would know that." She said with a giggle, I could not believe she was testing me.

"No, what are you doing with Aubrey. I told you that you could _not_ meet her, remember?" I was counting backwards from ten in my head.

"Oh I remember what you said I just didn't feel like listening anymore." I could hear Aubrey laugh in the background.

"I cannot believe you disobeyed me!" I hissed through the receiver.

"Disobeyed you?" She covered the mouthpiece with her hand though that did not stop me from hearing her excuse herself from Aubrey's presence; thank goodness for that. "_You_ are not my father; _you_ do not get to give _me_ orders. In fact if anyone one should be giving orders and making demands it should be _me_. _I_ am older than you _and I_ am the one who turned you, so don't you dare disrespect me." She spat through the phone.

"Ok fine." I said backing off just a fraction. "I still asked you not to meet her and you go behind my back. Seriously Stacy this is low." I was not going to let her off the hook, not after I explained my reasoning behind my decision.

"You were being a selfish ass. I knew you would never say yes so I took matters into my own hands. And I'm glad I did, she really is lovely." Stacy said, her voice softening at the mention of Aubrey.

"Oh no you do not. Make up some excuse and leave right now. I am not demanding, I am asking. Please for me, leave now."I was still angry but I knew it would be easier to argue face to face and Aubrey would not have a chance to hear the argument at all.

"I'm sorry Christopher, I can't do that. I'll tell Aubrey to call you later." She said quickly before disconnecting the line.

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath. I threw my phone at the wall and it made a nice size hole in the wall. I covered my face with my hands and slumped down on the couch. Why could Stacy not understand that this was not a game? Could she not see that I was looking out for everyone by keeping Stacy and Aubrey apart? I had to figure out a way to fix this.

Three hours later I was still sitting in the same spot and the same position when my wall vibrated. I ran over to it and retrieved my phone from the hole. I was surprised that it was still in one piece and answered.

"Hello?" I answered not looking to see who was calling.

"Hey Chris, sorry about earlier. Stacy said I should give you some time to calm down." Aubrey said quietly.

"Stacy was right." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Chris?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Why were you so upset? Didn't you want me to meet your sister?" She was being so cautious it made me feel bad.

"No." I replied honestly.

"Oh." She said and I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Can I tell you why?" I asked. She remained quiet so I continued. "My sister has a way of jumping to conclusions. She will look at a strand of grass and see a meadow."

"I don't understand." She said.

"Well our friendship is like the strand of grass. When Stacy looks at our friendship she sees more than what is there." I explained.

"So you mean she thinks we are more…" She started.

"…More than friends." I finished happy that she understood.

"Oh I see." She said sounding disappointed again. She was not understanding.

"Well it is only a problem because… Well you see… the thing is…" How could I say this without saying too much? "The thing is I like the way things are now, and I would not want any pressure from my sister to change the way things are." _As in I am already much invested in a human friendship that I will have to end one day and I do not want to complicate things by engaging in the type of relationship Stacy thinks I should have with Aubrey._

"Well Chris I like things the way they are now too, but like my professor says 'there is always room for improvement' and meeting Stacy is an improvement I like. It's nice to meet someone so close to you. I would love for you to meet my brother, and my parents." Aubrey said sounding a little brighter.

"That would be nice." I said knowing that meeting her family would be something I would avoid at all costs. I had no business meeting them, and I had no intention to either.

"Speaking of change…"Aubrey said.

"What else?" I asked not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Well I was hoping that instead of going bowling…how about we go to that new club they opened two streets over from the bowling alley."She sounded excited. But a club? I had never been to a club. I would not know what to expect.

"Sure thing, we _are_ celebrating you after all. Should we invite Dex and Cassandra?" I did not want to be the only vampire there. The one thing I did know about clubs was that they were crowded. I would need Dex to help restrain my thirst.

"Already done. I'll meet you there." She said happily.

"Ok see you in a few." I was glad that she was happy.

----CLUB----

"I don't know man, woman are crazy." Dex said as we stood outside of Obsessions waiting for Aubrey and Cassandra. I had just finished explaining the situation with Stacy when I saw Aubrey's Focus pull into the parking lot.

"Yeah, I am starting to understand that. They are here." I said as I pointed out Aubrey's car as she parked. We walked over to meet them.

"Hey Christopher, hey baby." Cassandra said as we reached the car, she got out first. I also respected Cassandra for the fact that she called me by my full name, even though I allowed Aubrey to call me Chris, Cassandra could see that I was more comfortable with Christopher. Dex pulled her into a hug, one that she probably thought was tight, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aubrey watching them with a look of…longing. I never hugged Aubrey, I never trusted myself to be careful enough; and I certainly never kissed her; that was one of those things I would avoid at all costs no matter how much my body longed for her.

"Hello sweetheart," Dex replied before looking up to Aubrey. "Hey kid." He said affectionately. Dex had taken to picking on Aubrey the way a brother would his younger sister, it was actually quite sweet.

"Hey Dex, you guys wanna tone down the PDA, I think that might scare some of us." She laughed and I think she was referring to me. Why could no one understand, well I guess Aubrey would never understand. But Stacy and Dex could and should understand the risks of a romantic relationship with a human were ones that I did not want to take.

I walked over to Aubrey and gave her hand a light squeeze. This was as much contact as I ever allowed between us.

"Hey you," I said. "Are we ok?" I wanted to be sure that she was alright with the earlier happenings of the day.

"Yeah, most definitely." Aubrey said halfheartedly, which to me meant '_no you have more explaining to do_'. "Let's go inside." She said to all of us.

Inside the club was different than anyplace else I had gone with Aubrey or anyone else for that matter. The lights were off, the room was light by neon lights some that were stationary and others that jumped all over the place. There were no tables, which did not bother me, any since I knew I would not need to sit, though there were a few stools lining the bar, so if Aubrey or Cassandra needed to sit they could. There were also four platforms in the room. One held the DJ stand and some speakers, two had cages with bars inside, and the last one sat in the middle of the room and people were perched on the sides bobbing along to the music. The music that was very loud by the way. The atmosphere was filled with smoke, due to the smoke machines on the DJ platform. The room was also packed with people. I was not a place I would visit on my own accord but Aubrey wanted to come so I would make the night.

"Can you get me a drink please?" Cassandra asked and Dex nodded before disappearing into the crowd towards the bar. "Come on let's dance." She said as she dragged Aubrey toward an empty spot on the dance floor. The two of them matched, Aubrey and Cassandra. They were both wearing deep blue shirts with black Capri's and black heals. Though the shirts and heals were different styles they still looked like they coordinated their outfits. That made me chuckle. I stopped chuckling as soon I saw Aubrey start to dance. She was very good and I could not take my eyes off her. I did not even notice that Dex had reappeared by my side until he slapped me on the back.

"Breath man." He whispered to me.

"Oh sorry!" I said taking a deep breath, but keeping my eyes on Aubrey. She looked up and smiled and beckoned for me to join her.

"Come on Romeo." Dex said leading the way to the girls. He handed Cassandra her drink and then began to dance with her, leaving Aubrey to turn to me. I was so nervous; I had never danced this way before. Ask me to Waltz or Tango and I am your vampire, but hip hop and grinding…I was terrified.

"Come on." Aubrey said obviously reading my face. "It's easy just sway your hips like I am." She smiled at me and demonstrated. I had forgotten just how much of a man I was until then. The smooth swaying motion she made with her hips was arousing. All of a sudden the music changed to a much softer and slower beat.

"That's strange." I heard Cassandra say as she stepped closer to Dex and wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Why is that strange?" I asked Aubrey.

"Because," She said stepping closer to me. "They don't usually play slow songs at night clubs…at least not the ones that we have been to." She looked at me hesitantly. "Shall we?"

I thought for a moment. I knew I would hurt her feelings if I said no, so I took a deep breath and laid my hands on her waist. "We shall." I said smiling as she shivered and placed her hands on my neck.

"You're always so cold." She giggled.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"No it's ok, that just means I'll have to warm you up." As she spoke she brought her body closer to mine so that our chests were now touching. "There." She said looking up at me. "This isn't so bad right?"

"No, not bad at all." I said not sure what she was getting at.

"So change can be good, right?" She smiled widely and batted her eyes a little; I could tell she was trying hard to win me over. If only she knew she had done that five months ago.

"Right." I said playing along. Her scent was engulfing me. I had never been this close to her, or any human, before. Surprisingly enough it was not the blood lust that was getting to me. The plain old lust was driving me crazy. In my hands I held a beautiful, fragile, willing woman. I knew if I gave her the choice we would have the same type of relationship that Dex and Cassandra had. But I cared for her too much to put her at risk. Aubrey knew the song and was singing it to me:

You wont let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forgive (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did  
But I hate…  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I cant stay mad at you  
For too long thats wrong  
But I hate…  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I dont want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that i adore you  
And i hate how much i love you boy (yeah…)  
I cant stand how much I need you (I need you…)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa..)  
But I just cant let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

Said its not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I..will be under reason why  
And it just aint right

As we swayed to the music I fell into kind of a trance. There was nothing but the music, no one but Aubrey and for a second I felt that I could make it work between us. I felt that all of the crap would not matter because I would have her. It was in that moment that she stood on her tip toes and laid her lips to mine. Gently at first but then she pushed harder and I felt the warmth of her lips scorching mine. She tightened her hold on my neck and her tongue touched my lips seeking entry inside. It was then that my brain began to work again and I pushed her away.

"Aubrey no." I said sternly. I could feel the venom collecting in my mouth, but the blood lust was minimal compared to my anger, at myself. How could I let this get so far? What happened to the boundaries I set in place to avoid this?

"Chris what?" She looked confused and tried to wrap her arms around me again. Dex and Cassandra looked over to us to see what was wrong. Thankfully everyone else ignored us.

"Aubrey I cannot do this, this was a mistake, I have to go." I could see the bewilderment on her face as I looked for the nearest exit. I maneuvered through the sea of people, more quickly than I should have, and exited out of the side door. I began walking back to my car as I sent Dex a text message: '_So sorry buddy I have to disappear for a while-CL_'. I heard the door close behind me and then footsteps running toward me but I did not stop.

"Christopher Lagavis you stop right this instant and come back here!" Aubrey yelled after me stomping her foot in rage. We were alone on the back street behind the club. I turned to her, though not out of obedience, I merely wondered why I should spend my time with _her_. She would never understand and I could not explain it to her without putting her in danger.

"And why should I?" I spoke quietly, knowing my words would just reach her ears.

"Because," She said as she walked toward me, her voice softened but her features remained angry. "We need to talk about," I Closed the gap between us in three quick strides.

"We need to talk about NOTHING!" My voice was still quiet though I had taken on some of her anger. I could feel it rising from the pit of my stomach, I had to control myself. I took a deep breath and spoke through my teeth. "You were a mistake. Get that through your head and get out of my life." Under the dim lighting of the lone street lamp I could see tears forming in her eyes. But I didn't care I was protecting her.

"Oh sweetie," her voice and features both completely calm, "that was not a mistake, it was beautiful. You and I both know that." She reached out to touch my arm but I pulled away.

"You are Delusional." I spat at her knowing this would cause her tears to spill over. I pivoted on my feet and was at my car in two seconds flat. As I put the car into drive I saw her fall to her knees sobbing.

I felt horrible but I knew I had to do this, I had to push her away. I would go straight home and pack my things. I would have to leave town for a while. Get my head straight. And I knew exactly the place to go.

________________________________________**A~N**_____________________________________

**Well what did you think???? Please let me know! The next chapter you will see some familiar faces, I'm excited to write the next chapter too, but it may take me a while so bear with me and please please please review!**

**______________________________________TASHA____________________________________**


	11. Away

Chapter 10

Away

As I sped away from the club, and from Aubrey, I wished I could be human again. I had wished this before but not at this magnitude. How could I let myself fall for a human? A human who had to know by now that I am not human.

My phone vibrated in my pocket but I ignored it. No one could change my mind, leaving was the only way to keep her safe.

I got home a shoved a few outfits into a duffel bag, grabbed my emergency money from under my floor board, and went back to my car. Where I found Stacy waiting.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"Away." I opened the passage side door and threw the duffel bag on the seat.

"Where, why?" She asked stepping behind me.

"Listen Stacy, I do not have time for this. Can you not understand that I have to leave?" I turned to face her.

"Christopher, it's ok if you love her. All we have to do is change her and then you can be happy. You don't have to leave." She placed her hand on my face.

"No Stacy we cannot change her. She deserves better than that." I shook my head at the thought of putting Aubrey through the pain of the transformation. "I have to go now, and you better not change her while I am gone." I said furious at her suggestion. Then I looked at her face and she looked so distraught. "Listen." I started, softening to her. "I have to go and get some answers, but I will come back. And when I do can we let this go?"

"Yes." She nodded and stepped out of my way.

"I love you." I said kissing her on the forehead. "And I will see you soon."

"I love you too." She said hugging me. "And you better bring me something from Alaska."

"How did you know?" I looked at her confused.

"Oh please Christopher; where else would you get answers to a problem like this one." She said smiling. I smiled too, then shut the passenger door and got into the driver side. As I put the car in drive I saw Dex run up my driveway. He stopped next to Stacy. I simply waved to him, I was ready to leave.

It took me three and a half hours to drive from Ridgway to Colorado Springs, though it is supposed to take five. Colorado Springs held the closest Airport that has flights to Kenai, Alaska. The place where I was sure to find the answers I needed.

I knew that the vampires I was going to visit would see me coming but I decided it would be the polite thing to at least send them a text to let them know that I would be visiting them. I would have called but I was not ready for the questions that can be so easily asked over the phone. I had to sort out my thoughts before I could share them.

_Hello friend. I hope you don't mind but I would like to take you up on the offer you extended. I am going through some things and could use some friendly advice._

I sent the text to a number I am ashamed to say I barely use. We _vegetarians_ are so few and far between that you would think we would keep in touch more than we do.

_I had heard you would be making a trip up here. I also know what your trip is about. I would be happy to answer your questions, though I'm not sure my answers will help._

He texted back.

_Thank you, they have to help. I am at a loss of anything else to do._

His advice would surely help. I had to believe that even if he did not.

_I see, and I will see you at the Astronomical Twilight._

I pulled into the parking lot of one of the motels by the airport. I booked a room and scheduled my flight for ten p.m. that night. That would be the flight I would have to take if I was going to arrive during the Astronomical Twilight. Great that meant I could sit in this room for twenty-one and a half hours and think. I guess I did not _have_ to leave right away, but I sure wanted to.

________

What seemed like a lifetime later, I handed the Stewardess my ticket and boarded the plane. I placed my duffel bag in the compartment above my head and took my seat by the window. I had also purchased the seat next to me so I would not have to sit so close to a human. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I was not physically tired, but emotionally I was exhausted.

The flight was long and boring. They played a movie but it was one that I had already seen and it did not take my mind of my situation. Finally the plane landed at four forty-two a.m.. There were not too many people on the flight and the passengers exited the plane fairly quickly. When I stepped into the airport I saw a few familiar faces.

"Hello friend." Carlisle Cullen greeted me with his hand out.

"It has been a long time." I said taking his hand.

"Too long!" Edward Cullen chimed in also shaking my hand.

"Yes, I am sorry I did not make it to your wedding, or stand witness when you needed me to. Stacy was going through some things and asked me to stay with her. A better friend would have been there for you." I said letting him know the guilt that I felt.

"Well it sounds like if you had been a better friend then you would have been a worse brother." Edward chuckled. "Seriously though, don't worry about it things worked out in the end." He said no doubt reading my thoughts that were still guilty.

"True, but I will not miss your next wedding, if you decide to renew your vows." I assured him.

"You mean like Rose and Emmett? I doubt Bella would be up t being the center of attention again, she likes the sidelines." He laughed.

"Oh, well I cannot wait to meet your wife, I have heard a lot about her." I said.

"I hope it's all good." Carlisle said as he led the way to the parking lot.

"Yes…well most." I said walking between Edward and Carlisle. At this Edward stopped.

"What have you heard that isn't good?" He asked curiously.

"Well that she was a bit of a klutz as a human, and that sometimes as a vampire she loses her balance." I said smiling, hoping he would find this tid bit of gossip funny too.

"Yes well that is true." He said through a big smile. "Let's go. Esme can't wait to see you." Esme and Stacy were once the best of friends when we lived by the Cullen's. For about twenty years those two were inseparable. That was unless Carlisle was doing the separating. It was that type of love, which Carlisle and Esme shared, that Stacy searched so diligently for. In fact all the Cullen's were lucky to find that eternal flame in their partners that made their love seem so easy. At least that was what I had observed from Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle. I was unsure about Edward and Bella, but according to the rumors the love they shared was just the same as the others…if not more.

"We have been exceptionally lucky in love." Said Edward, breaking the silence I had let fall between us. He smiled at me. "Have you been so lucky?" He asked.

"Not yet Edward, if you do not mind I would like to catch up with the others before I delve into why I have come." I said catching on to his question.

"Understandable, we can talk later." He said as we reached the car.

Carlisle drove for about two hours. He parked the car in an abandoned looking garage practically in the middle of nowhere. From there we got out and ran about ten miles to the community. This was where the Cullen's stayed when they were not in Forks or any of their other favorite places. I call it a community because that is pretty much what it was. The Denali clan stayed here too, and before we moved Dex, Stacy and I each called one of these homes our own. There was a small house for each couple, one for the sisters, and then three extras for others who wanted to come and stay. Though I'm sure Edward and Bella occupied one of those now. I hoped that they had not taken over my old house. I was very fond of the way it was set up. Each house was different structurally and mine had been the one with the least amount of windows.

"Don't worry." Edward spoke as we came to a hault, no doubt reading my thoughts again. "Yours is the only house _not_ occupied." He and Carlisle smiled together. I had to hand it to Carlisle, being on the outside of the conversation most of the time would drive me insane, but he seemed to handle it so well.

"Wait though," Something occurred to me. "I understand that you and Bella would take a house, but who has taken the other one. Has one of the sisters found a mate?" I asked.

"Well yes and no." Carlisle said to me.

"Irina found a mate but he was killed by shape-shifters and she moved back into the house with Tanya and Kate." Edward explained.

"So who lives there now?" I asked still confused.

"My daughter and a close family friend." Edward said simply.

"Oh, I had no idea you had a daughter." I did not even know vampires could have children. Perhaps he meant that he found a newborn and took her in as his own.

"Yes Bella and I have a daughter and she is ours biologically." He smiled.

"How." Is all I could say, I did not think it was possible.

"She is half human and half vampire." Carlisle started enthusiastically. "Bella conceived when she was still human. You see the male vampire can still reproduce as long as he could when he was human. Our bodies are frozen in time when we change, reproductive organs and specimens included." He chuckled at the look on my face; I was still trying to grasp the how. "Renesmee is an extraordinary young girl I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Yes well let's stop standing around here then and go and visit with the others." Edward said leading the way to one of the two bigger houses. Carlisle and Esme lived in one of the bigger houses to accommodate when all the Cullen's wanted to be under one roof, and the sisters lived in the other big house to accommodate for the three of them. The surrounding houses were smaller and cozier, perfect for two.

When we reached the house Alice opened the door and greeted me with a hug.

"Christopher," She said releasing me from a very tight hug. "I've been waiting for you!" Alice always had a way of making you feel like you were just the person she needed to see for her day to be complete. It was a really good feeling. One that I did not deserve the way I had turned my back on this family when they needed me the most. These were my friends, they knew me the way Dex and Stacy knew me; and I had let them down only to show up for selfish reasons. I remember when we would go on _men only_ hunting trips. Dex and Emmett were so alike in their hunting skills. They liked to play with their food; the only difference was that Dex managed to stay clean. Jasper liked the hunt, the strategic way he went about catching his prey, his prey would find themselves defenseless against him even if he were a human. Edward and Carlisle were very similar. Edward was almost peaceful; he would capture his prey with little to no struggle, feed, and walk away looking just as he had before he struck. Edwards kill was quick and concise. I liked the quick part. I did not particularly like hunting, just feeding. So when I located my prey I would pounce and aim for the chest. This way I knew I was close to the heart and my venom would attack there almost immediately. I liked to get in, get out, and get on my way. We used to have so much fun the six of us. I found myself feeling very nostalgic for those days.

"It is good to see you too Alice." I said stepping back to really take her in. Of course being a vampire her physic did not change at all, but she had changed her hair color and her clothes were new…naturally.

"Come inside!" She said stepping out of the way to allow me entry into the house.


	12. Home

This Chapter is one that stopped me dead in my tracks for almost a year, it's short but there is more to come! The Cullen's are so loved by so many people in the world and I know that little old me will probably not give them the justice they deserve. Forgive me if they are not all you imagine!

Chapter 11

Home

As I walked in I noticed that not much had changed in the house since the last time I was here. The foyer opened into the front hall that held the stairs and doorways to the kitchen, living room, and dining room. The pastel colors were as vibrant as ever so I had to assume that they kept up with painting. I followed Edward into the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. A smile crept on to my face and I was delighted to see my friends after so long. Of course it was my own fault it had been so long, a thought which pulled at my happiness.

"Really Christopher, let it go." Edward whispered to me. Though it did not do any good I know everyone in the room heard him anyway.

"I will try Edward." I promised. "Oh Esme you look stunning as ever." I said reaching Esme Cullen first. I embraced her and noticed that her hug was more dainty then Alice's.

"Why thank you Chris, but flattery will get you nowhere. I'm very angry with you." She said seriously pulling away after a fraction of a second. She looked at me with hard eyes and I felt my _heart_ sink with regret.

"I am so sorry Esme, I never should have …" I started.

"Oh no you don't! There is no excuse for coming all this way and not bringing your sister!" She exclaimed a smile breaking through her scowl.

"Oh," I smiled to feeling much lighter. "You mean that?!"

"Well of course I mean that, what else could I mean?" She looked quizzical.

"Seriously cousin," Edward said throwing his arm over my shoulder, "you can relax there are no hard feelings."

"I'm not really sure why there would be hard feelings, but I can back Edward up on the fact that there aren't any!" Emmet said as he grasped my hand. "How are Stacy and Dex?"

"Both are very good, currently they can't stand each other though. I am constantly cleaning up after their fights!" I said chuckling. The Cullen's were there when Stacy and Dex were together, and for a short time after they broke up.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, they made such a cute couple." Esme said.

"Christopher," Rosalie said pushing her way past the man she loved to pull me into a hug. "It is so good to see you." She said smiling as she stood beside Emmet. This allowed me to see everyone else in the room. I grasped Jaspers hand and he made his way to Alice. He too was happy to see me. This surprised me that they could all still be so welcoming to me.

After Jasper joined Alice I turned my attention to the three people in the room I did not know. A somewhat petite woman with brunette hair stood and walked toward me.

"Hi Christopher," she said extending her hand. "I'm Bella; it's nice to finally meet you!"

"Hello Bella," I said and ignoring her outstretched hand I pulled her into a light hug. "The feeling is mutual; I have heard a lot about you and am so happy Edward has found his iris."

She looked at me quizzically "Iris?"

"It's a filmography term my love, when the shot starts out wide and then focuses on a single item it's called an iris shot. So since when I fell in love with you my scope tightened in and you were all I could see, it's like you are my iris." Edward explained for me and I saw something I was not sure I would ever see, a vampire blush."

"Aww, well thank you Christopher, I am very happy to have found Edward." Bella walked over to Edward and put her arm around his waist as her placed his over her shoulder in a much more delicate way then he had done to me.

"And this," Edward said as he gestured to the other young woman who I did not know, one who I just noticed had a heartbeat. As did the man that sat next to her. Though unlike the woman who was giving off a beautiful scent, the man smelled horrible. "Is our daughter Renesmee."

"How old is your daughter?" I looked at her more intently, she was his daughter, I could see from the resemblance to both Edward and Bella, but she had a heartbeat. It just seemed impossible.

"Six." Edward replied simply though she didn't look six to me, more like twenty one.

"Well she is very beautiful." I said as I extended my hand to her. The man, who I would soon find out was a shape shifter stood and growled at me then. Edward put up his hand.

"Relax Jacob, his intentions are pure. His heart belongs to another." Edward said and Jacob sat though he still glared at me. Renesmee flushed a little at my compliment and after shaking my hand, she placed both of hers lovingly on top of Jacobs. I inclined my head to Jacob as a way of greeting and thought that would have to do since he looked very protective over Renesmee.

"I do not have a heart;" I turned to Edward "At least not one that works." I said flatly.

"Oh dear cousin, let's take a walk." Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and led me away.


End file.
